The present disclosure relates generally to the field of network redundancy, and more specifically to having zero time recovery for converged networks due to redundancy.
Two or more converged networks may logically be combined on each converged networks' respective physical layer so that a computer system may identify one communication stack from the two or more converged networks. An information package may be sent through one of the two or more converged networks and the information package may be duplicated and redundantly sent through at least two of the two or more converged networks. The computer system may identify the redundancy and without interference to the processing power or timing of the computer system, delete all but one of the duplicate, redundant packages.